Dark Secrets And Twisted Fantasies
by ninjainsaney2k
Summary: Jade makes her twisted fantasies come to life. THIS STORY RATED M AND IS GOING TO BE VERY GRAPHIC. SO IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT, DON'T FREAKING READ IT.
1. Chapter 1

If you asked anyone to describe Jade West in one word, some people would say "_dark_". Others would say disturbed, rude, and creepy. The thing is, she doesn't care and in fact, she embraces who she is. Either way, whether you like her or not. She'll still make you respect her.

What most didn't know is how twisted Jade can really. Worse than imagine, no one never really knows about the dark fantasies she has in her head. All revolved around her deep dark secret. It's so dark that even Beck, The love of her life and who she tells everything to is complete oblivious. This secret is very hard to keep because what everyone reaction may be. Sure she really doesn't care, but she can't help to think that if Beck or anyone finds out. She would lose him.

Not only is this secret is hard to keep. The urges and thoughts it gives Jade, it eats her alive. It all started when she first came to Hollywood Arts and met the one and only ditzy redhead, Cat Valentine.

Sure Cat is a ditz and can be hyperactive which annoys Jade but they both learn to care about each other deep down over the yers. Even though Cat may seem harmless, Jade see her as dangerous. Forbidden fruit she can't eat, like an antelope in front of a hungry lion. It's secretly tears Jade apart to the point where she can't take it anymore. She feels herself about to crack. She's been faking sick from school trying to avoid it. Even been avoiding Beck and everyone else to herself together but could no longer contain her lust. She needed to do this. she needed Cat…

It was Friday at Hollywood Arts, The bell just ring for lunch time. Beck, Andre, Tori and Robbie were heading to The Asphalt Café as usual. Cat was in the bathroom and was going to meet them there. She begins to walk down the hallway until a hooded figure wearing all black opened the back doors. She stopped and looked trying to figure out who was it. The hooded person walked slowly towards her as she was backing up. The closer they came; the more she was backing up until she tripped. The hooded people stood over her and reach out their hand. Cat noticed black nail polish on their fingertips, she knew who it was. "Jade!" She squealed and jumped up for a hug.

"Jade, where you been? I hadn't seen you a couple of days" Jade who remained hooded, grabbed her by the hand and started to pull her. "I need you to come with me and don't say anything until we get to my car."

"Kay Kay" Cat said, unaware of Jade's true intentions. She led her to the parking lot and both got in the car.

"Oooh road trip! Where we going ?"

"My house"

"Yay! A sleepover!"

When they arrived to the driveway, Cat ran toward the door eagerly, waiting for Jade behind her. Jade unlocks the door and Cat ran inside. Jade locks the door and grabs Cat's arm to lead her to her room. She pulled her towards the bed and locked the door. The shades were down and the candles were already lit all over Jade's room, surrounding the two girls. Cat started to get a weird feeling; she looked at Jade who took off her hood. She saw the look in Jade's eyes, She started to get scared. Wondering what's on her mind.

"Jade what's wrong? Why are we here? Are you okay?" Cat asked with concern

Jade was studying Cat; she finally got her to herself. She pushed her on the bed and was taking off her hoodie. Cat was about to get up but Jade sat her back down. "Just sit there"

"Okay" Cat said worried

After taking off her shirt, she looked at Cat who was sweating bullets. Even though this is she wanted, she's still couldn't believe this was about to happen.

"Jade, what's going on?

"I need you. Cat I just have to do it or I'll go crazy."

"Do what?"

"Just do as I say"

Jade stood over her, unbuttoned and unzipped her pants revealing herself. Cat couldn't believe was she saw. Coming from the opened zipper of her jeans, hangs erected… boy part. This wasn't Cat first time seeing one because her brother always had a bad tendency to walk around naked around the house. She just never saw one so up close or better yet really big.

"Jaa-Jade! How did that happen?" She said in shock

"Just shut up and do as I say" she said aggregately

She grabs her head and pulls it closer to her erection.

"Suck it" she said with an intense glare.

"I-I-can't I don't-" Before she could finish her sentence, Jade shoves it directly in her mouth. The instant contact caused her Cat to choke so she tries to back away but Jade had both hands on her head, putting more force inside her mouth. She can feel Cat's lips going up and down her shaft. Her tongue swirling around and her making gagging noises which was turning her even more. She went deeper and deeper into her mouth and Cat surprisingly stopped resisting. Her brown eyes locked on Jade's face. Cat was even surprised how it felt in her mouth, it was smooth but yet so rigid. Plus the look on Jade's face says she's enjoying it so it couldn't be a bad thing right? Jade on the other hand, knew this was wrong but it felt so right. She felt so much arousal and frustration that she hid all this time. This desire that was eating her up, she want so much _more_. She took herself out her mouth, her erection still hung, hard and dripping from drool.

"Get on the bed now"

Cat quickly jumped on her back while Jade got on top of her. She took off Cat's shorts and panties and opened her legs wide. Cat's pink little slit looked so good to taste, then to ravish her like a fucking animal. She went down and began to lick and suck on her clit. Cat grasped for air and clenched the sheets tighter. Jade kept flicking her tongue and putting it deeper inside, stroking Cat's nub like a lollipop. Cat's eyes were getting wider and she tried to keep her mouth shut but Jade was making her feel something she never felt before. The taste of Cat was getting Jade's dick even harder, she was ready for the main course. She sat up and lift both legs apart and hiked them over her shoulders, thrusting inside Cat in a quick motion which made Cat scream in pain. The feeling was amazing, she was so incredible tight just as Jade wanted her to be. Cat felt excruciating pain in her abdomen like it was set on fire.

"_JADE STOP! IT'S HURTS! Wait-_" She bellowed and starts whimper in pain but of course Jade didn't listen. She knew she was being selfish by taking her innocence in such a disturbing way. Just the feeling of being able to do it overlapped the feeling of guilt. She was too lost in her own world of satisfaction to hear Cat's cries and pleas.

She pulled her by her legs closer and was on top of her face to face, buried her face in her neck.

The smell of Cat's strawberry scented perfume gave her with more angst and arousal. She ran her tongue down her neck followed with a bite on her pulse. Jade then went deeper inside, feeling Cat's slippery wet walls clamping down. Cat screams again and legs began to shiver. Something about Cat just made Jade want to keep going no matter how much she begged and screamed. Taking her innocent was a guilty-free pleasure for her. The way Cat was beating on her chest, screaming and crying for her to stop, was driving Jade crazier and crazier. She began to thrust inside her very fast and hard. Cat was trying to fight back, scratching, biting, and screaming. She was no match for Jade, she was completely powerless. Jade pounded her so hard and fast that Cat was choking on air trying to breath. The bed was shaking uncontrollably, both girls in a pool of sweat.

"_JADE! JADE! JADE! STOOPPPPP! you're huuhhurtting mee_…"

Cat felt light-headed and shortness of breath, she can no longer feel pain when she passed out. Jade didn't notice and continue to pound her harder and faster. The sound Jade's hips smacking against Cat's sore flesh echoing the room. She felt Cat's walls clamping down and she felt coming so close. After one last hard thrust, she holds onto Cat's hips and came hard inside her. She pulled out to find blood and cum from not just her, but off of Cat was well. Completely satisfied and drained, she felt asleep


	2. Chapter 2

Cat was beginning to come to with a severe headache and unbearable pain all around her body. She held her head and was trying to snap out of her daze. She turns out to see Jade next to her naked and saw the sheets which had blood over them. She flipped them over to find herself also naked, her legs and thighs completely covered in dried blood. She then started to remember what happen… Jade's soulless eyes, the screams and pleas for her to stop and the throbbing pain she felt between her legs. She found her phone to find it was almost 4 and school was already out. She would call someone to pick her up but she feared that Jade would be caught and all hell would break loose. She quietly gotten dressed and went downstairs. She walked a few blocks and decided to call a cab. She got home where no one was there like always, and quickly headed upstairs to take a bath. She just sat there and soaked in bathtub, sore and confused about what happen with Jade. She couldn't stop thinking about the whole thing. It was scary and incredibly painful, but she still thought about Jade's eyes, the feeling Jade gave her when she was between her legs, the taste of Jade when she had sucked her off. She had Jade's scent all over her and the taste still in her mouth. Flashbacks invading her mind as she felt hot and start to shake like she felt electricity flowing and running through her body, and felt this weird tingly sensation everywhere. She couldn't describe it because she never felt this way before. It was like Jade put some sort of weird spell on her. She decided to avoid Jade at all costs. Just to wrap her head around what happen.

Jade went back to school next week, trying to talk to Cat but noticing she was avoiding her. Cat had doing everything to forget about the incident but it seemed to be impossible.

She was on her way to lunch until she felt suddenly yanked by her collar. She found herself to be in the janitor's closet with Jade behind her locking the door. Cat was immediately scared and trying to keep her guard up.

"Cat, listen…" Jade said.

"_No! stay away from me… leave me alone.. Please don't hurt me._" Cat's eyes began to fill up with fear

"I'm not going to hurt you but we need to talk about what I did" Jade slowly walked closer and grabbed her hands. Jade said calmly.  
><em>"la la la la la!"<em> Cat yelling with her ears covered  
>Jade got quickly annoyed. "<em>CAT!<em>" she screamed  
>Cat quickly put her hands down. "Listen, let me explain. The reason why that happens was because I've been having fantasies about that for a long time."<br>"About hurting me?"  
>"No, you see. You saw that I have this "thing", well sometimes having it gives me desires about sex.."<br>"How did you get a well? You know.." Cat gestured her hands trying to say the right word.  
>"A dick? I don't know, guess I'm just screwed up like this but I really don't care"<br>"What about Beck? Does he know about this?"  
>"No he doesn't, I don't want him to because I'll lose him."<br>"Ok, but why? Why me?"  
>"You were the first girl who triggered these types of desires... feelings… When I first met you two years ago, I found you very attractive I'll admit. Then I had these fantasies where it'll been me and you having sex. That's why I do my best not to get so close to you, things would happen."<br>"Why couldn't you just tell me? You're my friend so we should tell each other anything"  
>"Are you fucking kidding? Just telling people that I'm a chick with a dick? It isn't easy and it's too complicated."<br>"Then what made you attack me like you did? Do you still have those fantasies?  
>"Every fucking day, but I have Beck and I love him. I just can't tell him or have sex with him either. It's just so much lust and confusing right now."<br>"D-do you still think about what happen between me and you?"  
>"Honestly yeah.. I have all this week, I'm really sorry and understand if you hate me right now but please don't tell anyone"<br>"I promise I won't but truth is Jade, I've been thinking about it a lot too. I've been thinking about you"  
>"Me? Why?"<br>"I don't know, when you did those things to me.. I felt funny."  
>Jade nodded her head and made a mischievous smirk "Do you like feeling funny?"<br>"I don't know…" Cat shook her head and started to blush.  
>"Let's find out" Jade began to walk towards Cat until she was backed her up in the wall.<br>"Jade, please.. we can't… it hurt the last time…" Jade put her finger on Cat's lips to keep her quiet.  
>"I'll be gentle this time, just let me have you." She pressed her lips against hers hard. The kiss was very aggressive and commanding, while at the same time being soft, steamy, intimate, sexy, and even a little apologetic. Cat felt the tingly-fiery funny feeling crawling up through her veins causing her body to melt, then travels up her spine making her weak. She never felt this way when someone one kissed her before. She wrapped her arms around Jade's neck for leverage, groaning softly and wanting more. Jade had her hands around her hips pulling her in, already overly aroused but was keeping calm so she wouldn't hurt Cat again. The way Cat was groaning and the way her body felt so hot and skin so soft on hers. Jade's dick was beginning to get hard and she wanted to ravish Cat then and there on that wall but needed to be patience. The kissing was getting more heated, Jade grabbed Cat by her wrists and pin them above her head against a wall with one hand, the other going up her shirt. Their lips were going fast, both biting each other lips, swirling their tongues around in their mouths. Jade started kissing and nipping her ear, she whispered in a husky voice<p>

"_You like this?_" Cat nodded and moaned lightly in her ear, which was one of Jade's weak spots. Jade pulled away and took Cat's shirt and bra off in a matter of seconds. She stared at her Cat's tender little brown nipples and started to suck on them hungrily. Cat grabbed on tight to her back and groaned her name. Jade loved the taste and was getting turned on hearing her name. She slightly tugged them with her lips, making Cat hiss with pleasure. She proceeded to leave a trail of kisses down her stomach and ran her tongue up and down her navel to tease her. She finally to her waist and tugged Cat's skirt down with her teeth.

_"Ready for me Cat?"_ Cat nodded, panting with excitement. Jade took her panties to her ankles and buried her face in between her thighs. Running her tongue up and headed to her center. Cat's legs spread further apart and were on Jade's shoulders. Her tongue going deep inside and flicked up and down, making circles then went in and out. Cat's legs started to shake and she grabbed a hold of Jade's glanced at Cat's face, which was all sweaty and making those sex faces just like in her fantasies. She buried her head in deeper, tasting the heat inside Cat. It was the sweetest taste she ever had, better than a mango she though. Her growing arousal couldn't wait for Cat to come. Cat felt herself about to lose control. Cat's eyes went wide and dug her nails into Jade's back as she enjoyed getting tongue fucked. Jade sped up the pace and thrust two fingers into Cat's center, plunging them as deep as she could.

_"Yeeeeeeesssssssss, oooooooooh Jade" _Cat cries out as she exploded in climax.

Her tense muscles started to relax after releasing in Jade's mouth. She eagerly licked and sucked Cat clean while Cat watched her. She stood up and saw her bulging out of her jeans. Her and Cat both looked at each other and smiled devilishly, knowing what's about to happen next. Cat starts rubbing Jade's erection through her jeans, nd then tugging it playfully causing Jade to hiss in pleasure. She unbuttoned and unzipped Jade's jeans and pulled it down to her ankles, and gotten down on her knees licking her lips. Jade lifted her shirt to watch Cat slowly leaned forward, and swallowed the head. She slowly but sure was taking more and more of it each time until it was banging against the back of her throat. Jade grabbed her head to guide her. Up and down, up and down. Cat stared up at Jade, loving the way it feels in her mouth. She starts to playfully tug it just to hear Jade's moans and groans, causing her to thrust her hips up. Jade knew she could let her do this all day but knew she wouldn't last.

_"mmmm stand up "_

Cat got up to be pinned to the wall again, she felt Jade's dick poking her between her legs.

_"Jade, please don't hurt me"_ she said with concerned.

_"I'll go slow"_

She lifted both of her legs up once again and hiked them over her shoulders. She pressed forward slowly but steadily, halfway parting Cat's center and pushing her way inside. Cat groaned in pleasure as her wet heat was filled by Jade's hardness as inch after inch was added into inside, stretching her little by little. She wrapped her legs out her and her arms around her neck. Jade went all the way in and started a slow and smooth rhythm. She rested her head on Cat's neck as Cat's fingers through her hair. The feeling of being against Cat's skin made Jade's blood flow increases and coming closer to the surface. She tried to control herself but couldn't help it. Without warning, she made a hard thrust into Cat, forcing breath from her lungs

_"Ahhhh!"_ Cat cries out

"Want me to stop?" asked Jade

Cat shook her head no_, "N... n... n... no..."_ She deeply shrudder in her ear.

Jade went faster and harder, both of their bodies began to bounce against the wall. Cat's tits were bouncing up and down from the impact, she clinching on for dear life to Jade.

Panting, sweating and moaning both having an intense pulsating feeling all around their bodies, Jade pumped and pounded her faster. Their rhythm was wild, lusty and intense that neither wanted to stop. She felt Cat's walls clamping up and her wetness was all over her dick. Jade finished her with that perfect thrust that hit Cat's G-stop, causing both of them to release.

Both started getting dress, hurrying because they realized it was 10 minutes pass lunch period.

"Jade, what do this all means for us now?" she glanced at her

"We have to keep this a secret ok?"

"Kay kay!" Cat said in her cheery voice and headed out the door.

"Can't wait for more" Jade smirked and said to herself… Closing the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ninja here, wanna give a shout out to all of you who had been reading and enjoying the story so far. I didn't actually think people would like it, and for the ones who don't.. Let's just say I like freaking out the locals ;) I'll try updating once a week. I'm trying to figure out where to take this story so if some chapters are crappy, give me a break. Who knows, I might do a Jori scene in here soon. Should I? Oh if you got any questions just send me a message or put it in a review. So yeah.. oh by the way.. if you read this and like it, You're not a freak.. Just someone who has a very strong stomach. Mwhahahahahahahahaha**

Jade was hanging out with Beck at his RV, watching _The Godfather_. Jade didn't know why Beck liked this movie so much; It didn't make any sense to her at all. So she sat there bored at her mind as Beck was at the edge of his seat like he didn't see the movie already. Jade felt her phone vibrated and saw that she had a text from Cat. It was a picture of Cat who had nothing but a bathrobe on. It looked like she just came out the shower, her hair was wavy and water was dripping all over her body. She texted:

_"I need u"_

Jade instantly felt heat in her groin… She had to go.

"Beck, I'ma go home now. I don't feel well"

"Yeah, just my stomach"

"Want me to drive you home?"

"No, no no it's cool"

He gave her a kiss on the lips and her forehead "Alright get better sweetie and call me when you get home"

She quickly rushed into the car and drove straight to Cat's house. She kept looking at the picture and having dirty thoughts swirling around in her head.

She pulled up and headed straight towards the door, Cat answered still wearing the robe and all.

"Hey" she said with a cute smile and in her baby voice

She let her in..

"So, you needed me" Jade said with a smirk

"Yeah, I'm feel kinda…dirty.." She looked down and blushed

"Well, I'm all yours now"

Cat then dropped her robe to revealed herself for Jade so she can take her as she wanted

Jade walked slowly towards her with a lascivious look in her eyes, she grabs Cat by her ass and pulls her closer. The two started kissing, this time it was more intense and rougher than before. Jade's grip on Cat's ass gotten tighter causing Cat to gasp sharply. The hardness of Jade's body pressed into Cat's as the kiss went even deeper, Jade's teeth grazed Cat's bottom lip as she moaned with pleasure. It didn't take long for Jade's dick to start poking Cat's stomach. Cat briefly broken parted from the kiss.

"I missed you" She grabs Jade's hand and leaded her to the couch.

"I'm all yours" She said seductively.

She pressed Jade on the couch and sits on her lap. Cat playfully begins nibbling on her earlobe and while her hand reaches over and begins rubbing the bulge in her pants, Jade groans from her throat. Kisses to her jaw line then to her neck where Cat starts biting and sucking on her neck. Jade's head went back and she immediately went weak. Biting her neck is was one of her weakness, it could make her purr like a little kitten despite her having an attitude of a lion. Cat lift Jade shirt over her head and had trouble taking off her bra which Jade found cute. Soon Cat gain access to Jade's beautifully formed breasts, she cupped a breast in each hand and started to squeezed and massaged them. She looked up at Jade who was moaning and groaning in pleasure. Kissing, fondling, stroking, and squeezing Jade's throbbing delectable nipples with her tongue. Jade's body was on cloud 9 ecstasy, she mouths "fuck" trying to hold on. Cat's knee brushed up against Jade's throbbing hard dick. She then gets on her knees without a word reaches over to unzip Jade's jeans, freeing her full throbbing erection from its bonds. Jade extend and stretches out her legs as Cat kneels between them. Her licks were going slowly from the bottom all the way to the top. Running her tongue up the sides to wet every inch then gently suck on the tip while stroking her up and down. Jade feels the hot wetness of Cat's mouth dripping all over, causing her temperature rises and making her blood roared through her veins. She went deep, engulfing the erection in her mouth. Bobbing her head up and down, loud slurping and smacking sounds echoed the room. Cat looked into Jade's eyes with complete devotion in them.

"Am I doing good?" Cat asked in a husky voice with drips of drool runs down her face.

"Yeah, you doing sooo good. Keeping going kitty"

The fiery wild feeling started to take over Jade again, she bits her bottom lip hard and couldn't hold back anymore. She grabs a handful of Cat's velvet hair and humping her hips up. Thrusting inside her mouth causing deep gagging noises from Cat as it rams down her throat. She looks down at and felt Cat's lips wrapped around her tight, pumping her faster and harder.

"Ahhh fuuucckkk!"

The taste of Jade was enough to give Cat's heat moistness between her legs. Faster and faster, The higher Jade would scream and moan. Then as the pressure built up, Jade toes curled and the white-hot heat erupted in Cat's mouth. Jade release a ragged sigh as she watch Cat wipe her face. It was still far from over.

"Cat, can I show you a new trick?"

"Ohh yay! Show me" Cat jumped up cheery

Jade leaned back down and positioned Cat to straddle her. Cat stood up and Jade positioned herself for her to sit and ride.

She pressed down to feel Jade already hitting her G-spot, leaving her breathless and gasping for air. Jade felt her dick surround by Cat's hot, wet. slippery and tight walls. Cat grabs a hold of Jade, as Jade guides her hips back and forth slowly like a rock-the-boat rhythm. Jade captured Cat's hot rock hard nipples between her lips, tugging and sucking making Cat moan her name loudly.

"Jaaaaddeee ahhhh Jaaaaaddeeee! "

"Ride me kitty, ride me hard" Jade moan

Cat grabbed on to Jade's shoulders and began to grind and rock her hips harder and faster. She could feel Jade's dick rubbing her g-spot from the inside. Jade watched Cat ride her and making those faces like before. Her eyes were close, biting her lip then saying her name. Her breast jiggling up and down, she sat back and gripped her ass tight. The constant swears, "faster's," and "harder's" only turned them on than they can handle. Both panting and moaning as Cat began bounce up and down, Jade smacked her ass to keep her going. The wetness and tightness felt so good to Jade, She felt herself about to lose control. Cat started going crazy and was pulling on Jade's hair and sucking on her neck.

"_Mmmmm fuck… Come on kitty, give me more.."_

Cat's moans and groans only fueled Jade's desire to please her, andsShe began to feel that familiar tightening in my groin.

_MMMM JADE!...DON'T STOP...IT FEEL SO GOOD!_

Their rhythm was aggressive but in sync and with a couple of more thrust, Cat felt herself coming close as her walls were beginning to clamp down. Both were going over the edge. Jade buried her head between her breasts, muffling Cat's name over and over. Hot sweat dripping all over each other bodies, the blistering heat in their groins.

_FUUUUCCCKCKKK!._.._both cried._

Cat felt Jade burst inside her, while Jade felt a wave of wetness from Cat. Both stayed in there until they came down, the girl were still in daze. Jade got up to get dress but felt Cat pull her down by her arm.

"Can you stay with me? Please?" She made those puppy dog eyes that Jade couldn't resist.

"Uh, I don't know.." Jade said hesitantly.

"Please Jade, I'm always here by myself. Just one weekend. Pllleeeaazzzzee"

"Ugh, fine but no stupid Disney movies"

Cat pouted "What we gonna do?"

Jade smirked to herself.. "I still got more tricks to show you"


End file.
